Hate That I Love You
by Shirayuki101
Summary: Chris loved his life. He loved Monster Busting. He loved his family. And he loved his friends. But what happens when a certain raven haired girl come in and changes everything up? Will there be drama or romance? Find out in "Hate That I Love You".
1. It Hurts To Be Away From You

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing my first story that isn't random! Or at least not as random as usual…Anyway, I hope you guys enjoys! Till next time, ta-ta!**

!

Summary: Chris loved his life. He loved Monster Busting. He loved his family. And he loved his friends. But what happens when a certain raven haired girl come in and changes everything up? Will there be drama or romance? Find out in "Hate That I Love You".

This is FAN-MADE!

!

Hate That I Love You

Chapter 1: It Hurts To Be Away From You

Well, I'm still staying at Erica's house while my mom's out of town. And as much as we try to act normal and non-awkward, it just is. I mean, what would you do if you suddenly found out that your "only and only love" was one of your best friends? It's a lot to handle in a few days time. I sigh and look at Erica. It's so weird. But I've started noticing more about her. Like little things. Like how she blushes when she's embarrassed, or the more embarrassed she gets the brighter red color she turns, or that I could just stare at her for hours. Yeah, like that's not weird to think. We're in class right now, and we keep glancing at each other. There's no more pain, as long as we don't deny how we feel.

The bell rings and we walk into the hallway. We both turn when Wendy calls my name.

"Hi Chris," She says, smiling at me. Erica and I exchange a look of surprise. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she asks, glaring at Erica. I can't help but get angry at the way she looks at her. I look towards Erica who has a look of pure hate written all over her face. "Just go." She says bitterly, before walking away. My chest instantly began to hurt. I looked at her. She's smiling at me now.

"So, Chris," She says, setting her hand on my arm, "I don't know what it is but, lately, there's just been something different about you these last few days. You seem so much more attractive now. So, wanna go out?" I just gape at her. I mean, she's _Wendy_, and Danny's waited forever for a girl to ask him out, but instead she asks _me _out and all I can think about is Erica and that look on her face. He might not want things to be different, but they pretty much are.

"No," I hear myself say. "I have no interest in going out with you. I'm sorry." Then I turn away, and go on an Erica hunt.

Erica's POV

I can't help but be jealous. Not of Chris for finally getting Wendy, but of her for getting Chris. I just sighed and sat down on the floor of a deserted classroom. I can barely breathe, my chest hurts so badly. I bet they're probably making out by now. There's no way Chris could pass up a chance like that. It hurt, but if he's happy then fine. I gasp, the pain getting stronger. I don't know what Chris and I are going to do. I still don't know how we really feel. Life is just confusing at the moment. All I know, is that whenever he's away from me I miss him and I'm in pain.

The pain continues to increase. I begin to feel dizzy. I feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. My last thought is of Chris smiling at me before my body hits the floor.

!

Chris searched everywhere for Erica, but couldn't find her. He could barely breathe as he collided with Danny and Sam. "Danny….Sam….help me…..find….Erica," He gasped, speaking between breathes. "Erica's missing?" Sam asked as Danny helped support Chris's slowly going limp body. Chris nods quickly. "We…have to…find…her. Quick!" He says, before his world was incased in total darkness. Danny quickly picks him up before he hits the ground. "What's wrong with him?" He asks Sam. "I don't know Danny. Let's go find Erica."

"Maybe she's still in the school!" They take off running towards the school. Eventually they find her, passed out on the floor of a random classroom. They sit Chris's almost lifeless body next to him, and shake Erica. Nothing.

"Is she dead?" Danny asked, poking Erica's arm. "No, just passed out. Like Chris. I wonder what's going on?" The two brunette's heads turn back when one of the teens moaned quietly.

"What happened?" The taller one asked groggily. Then his eyes landed on Erica's unmoving body next to him. His eyes widen. _Why didn't she wake up yet?_ He looked up at his other friends. Oh well. They'd find out sooner or later. He pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, "I told her no." He looks up at Sam and Danny, who look back at him questioningly. "Don't worry about it," He said." Just trust me." He pulls Erica a little closer and slowly the shorter raven began to take deeper breaths. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what happened?" She mumbles, looking around. She saw a classroom, Sam, Danny, and…she gasps when she realizes whose arms are around her. She scoots away, not looking at him. "What happened to me?" She asks her other two friends, pretending not to notice Chris. She heard him huff in aggravation. "Hey guys," He says, glaring at her, "let me speak to my other half in private for a minute." They all look at Chris, before 2 of the 3 got up and left the room.

"What is up with you E?" He asks as soon as they walk out the door. "Don't talk to me," Erica responds, slowly standing up, holding onto a table for support. Her chest still hurt some, but not nearly as bad as earlier, when Chris was gone. "Don't talk to you? Are you serious Erica? You know how impossible that will be?" Chris said, getting up as well. He seemed to be a little bit stronger than her at the moment. She didn't bother to respond back, and attempted to walk to the door. Before she reached it, Chris stood in front of her.

"Erica, we need to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about! Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend?" She spat and walked away from him.

"I told her no!" Chris shouted, grabbing Erica, who stiffened as a vision came to her.

_**She saw Wendy ask Chris out, but she also saw that the whole time, Chris was only thinking of her. Then it flashes to more scenes of Chris and her together, all of them through Chris's eyes. She saw how he reacted to her words just now and the pain it caused him.**_

She just stared at his hand on her arm, not willing to look at him. Then she fell to her knees, as a sharp pain shot throughout her chest.

"Erica! Are you okay?"

"Why'd you say no to her?" She asked, not looking up.

"You know. You just saw why," He replied, not bothering to hide that he knew what she saw.

"Say it," She said. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"What? That I love you? Or that we're meant to be together? Or that we're best friends and that's all we'll ever be?" He asked, speaking as though he's talking about the weather.

"Please!" She cried out in pain, "I need to hear you actually mean it. My chest is killing me right now!"

Chris kneeled down and hugged her. "Fine then. I love you Erica. You are my best friend, and that is all we'll be until we figure out what it is we're supposed to be doing."

The pain immediately lifted. "Thanks Chris," She said, to the taller boy. "I couldn't breathe there, for a sec."

"I know the feeling," He said, just glad that things seem okay between them. He leaves an arm draped over her shoulders as he grabs his bag, and then thinks better of it. "Don't want them getting the wrong ideas," He explained, removing his arm. Erica just nods, and walked out the room.


	2. You Jumped To Conclusions, Why?

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing my first story that isn't random! Or at least not as random as usual…Anyway, I hope you guys enjoys! Till next time, ta-ta!**

!

Summary: Chris loved his life. He loved Monster Busting. He loved his family. And he loved his friends. But what happens when a certain raven haired girl come in and changes everything up? Will there be drama or romance? Find out in "Hate That I Love You".

This is FAN-MADE!

!

Hate That I Love You

Chapter 2: You Jumped To Conclusions, Why?

**[About another week has passed in the story]**

"Wendy is really pushing her luck!" Erica ranted to Cathy, who sat in her kitchen, working on homework with her. "She was sitting in my seat at lunch next to Chris, with her hand on his knee! Chris looked so uncomfortable when I walked up. He's terrified to push her away you know that? Because he thinks she'll spread rumors about how he's out to get her!"

"Erica-"

"Gah! I just wanna…I don't know what I wanna do! But seriously Wendy is making it so obvious that she wants Chris! Well she can't have him!" Erica yelled furious. For the past week Wendy had been all touchy-feely on Chris and always interrupting their alone time.

"Erica, I know you're upset but you're beginning to freak me out a little bit," Cathy said, uneasy about Erica's attitude. "You know Chris loves you, he even told you he doesn't want Wendy that way. Why are you so bent about this?"

"Because she's trying to take my boyfriend away from me!" Before Erica could begin ranting some more there was a knock at the door. Cathy ran and got it.

"Chris! Thank goodness you're here! Erica is on a rampage! Calm her down with your geek skills!" Erica heard her say. She looks over to see her push a confused Chris into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, taking in Erica's upset look and the frown set on her pretty face. Erica just crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "I hate seeing you so upset. What got you so angry?" She shook her head again before slumping into a chair. Chris pulls out a chair and sits next to a silently fuming Erica. "Erica, talk to me.'

"Ugh. Fine. Its Wendy…she's been all over you this past week! I hate it."

"You know you're hot when you're jealous." Chris laughed as Erica blushed in embarrassment. "I don't care if Wendy likes me or whatever is up with her. You are the one I'm meant to be with. Nothing can pull us apart ok?" Erica nods, scooting her chair closer to his. Chris smiles and kisses her gently. "You okay now?"

"Yeah I am. But promise me something first okay?"

"Anything."

"If Wendy does anything like that again please push her away."

"I promise I will push her away."

!

**[Another couple weeks have passed in the story (Sorry if this gets annoying just easier this way)]**

Chris's POV

Things have been going good for a couple weeks now. Wendy backed off some, Erica's controlling her jealousy as well as her visions. I'm alone at the moment, digging in my bag for my science book by my locker. Erica got held after class for some reason, so she told me to go on without her. I didn't want to, but that girl is persistent.

"Hey Chris," I hear someone say. I freeze as I recognized the voice. Wendy. This can't be good. I've avoided being alone with her since she started acting so weird around me. I turn my head to the side and see her casually leaning against the locker next to mine.

"H-hey Wendy. What's up?" Dammit I need this book where the hell is it? I busy myself looking for it in my mess of a locker when I feel her place a hand on my arm.

"Where's Erica, Chris?" Her voice is eerily calm while I'm silently freaking out, hoping that there is a semi-normal look on my face.

"Teacher kept her after class for some reason." Damn book where are you? Sooner I find you sooner I can get away from this creepy chick.

"Huh. Interesting…" Her voice trails off as she looks at me. I just stare at her. There's a look in her eyes. A look I don't like. Before I can say anything she pins me against the lockers. My eyes widen as she stares at me, a smile on her lips. What the HELL!

"Dude, let go of me!" I attempt to struggle but it's pointless; I can't move. She just smiles even wider.

"Chris, ever since you and Erica got together, I've wanted you. And I tried playing nice, some harmless flirting, but you are so dense you didn't know I was making a move. So I decided, being the amazingly generous person I am, I'm helping you and just taking what I want. And I want you." And the next thing I knew Wendy's lips were on mine. I just stood there, too in shock to move as she pressed her body to mine, moving her lips against mine. My eyes widened even more when I hear a couple of gasps from over to the side. She pulled away enough to smirk at whoever gasped. I turn slightly and freak when I see who it is.

"Wendy! How could you do this?" Cathy says, throwing an arm around a trembling Erica. She pushed her off and ran away from us. Wendy steps away from me before kissing my cheek.

"You're mine now Chris. She won't want you after that." She saunters off, leaving me in shock and a fuming Cathy next to me.


End file.
